Atobe's Secret
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Atobe punya suatu rahasia yang hanya diketahui Oshitari Yuushi. Dan Atobe harus membungkam mulut tensai itu, apa pun yang terjadi.For OrangeMaple-san.Pairing OshiAto.Didasarkan dari kejadian di mana wig Atobe terbang pas naek helikopter..XD


**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi...Bapak angkat saya tuh...hahahaha XD**

**Author : EpitsuOnna**

**Yosh, ini adalah OshiAto! Wuih, badai apa yang bakal dateng?? Seorang EpitsuOnna bikin OshiAto?? Gyahaha... XD Ini rikues dari OrangeMaple... Semoga anda suka yaaah!!XD**

Ada sebuah rahasia yang dimiliki Atobe, yang hanya diketahui oleh seorang Oshitari Yuushi. Mungkin Kabaji tahu sih, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa cowok itu tak akan pernah mengatakan apa pun.

Jadi, cuma Oshitari Yuushi seorang yang perlu dibungkam Atobe.

"Hai, Atobe," Oshitari menyapa suatu pagi dengan senyum –yang terlalu lebar di wajahnya. Atobe mengernyit.

"Hai,"

"Rambutmu bagus seperti biasa," Oshitari berkata manis.

DEG.

Atobe tak menjawab. _Sial. Oshitari Yuushi, kau akan menyesal sudah dilahirkan._

"Aku masih penasaran bagaimana rambut Atobe bisa tumbuh begitu cepat cuma dalam beberapa hari," Gakuto berbisik pada Jirou. Jirou hanya menguap sebagai jawaban, sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Gakuto, lari lapangan 10 kali," Atobe berkata.

"HAH??" Gakuto berteriak, "Apa salahku!!"

Atobe tak menjawab. Ia berlalu dari ruang ganti regular ke lapangan tennis dan menjentikkan jari.

200 anggota klub tennis Hyoutei diam dalam serempak, memperhatikan Atobe, "Peraturan baru untuk seluruh anggota klub!!"

Semua anggota klub mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tak ada yang boleh membicarakan soal rambut ore-sama. Dalam bentuk apa pun, kapan pun, di mana pun, atau kalian akan dikeluarkan dari klub. Saat itu juga!!"

Semua berbisik-bisik dan Atobe menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

"Sekarang, latihan dimulai!"

"Konyol," Shishido berbisik. Tapi telinga Atobe Keigo selalu mendengar.

"Shishido, lari lapangan 20 kali,"

"AP-!!"

"40 kali. Jangan membuat ore-sama menambahnya jadi 100 kali,"

Shishido menghela napas dan memulai lari lapangannya, menyusul Gakuto.

Oshitari berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya di samping Hiyoshi.

"Oshitari, ada masalah?" Atobe bertanya.

"Tidak," Oshitari menjawab, kalem. Lalu berkata pada Hiyoshi, "Hiyoshi, kau suka cerita-cerita mistik dan horror, kan?"

Hiyoshi mengerutkan dahi, "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, cuma..." Oshitari tersenyum, "Pernah lihat wig terbang?"

"OSHITARI!!" Atobe berteriak memotong, buru-buru.

"Ya, Atobe?" Oshitari kembali memasang senyum manisnya.

Atobe menelan ludah. _Sial. SIAL. Ore-sama harusnya tidak terancam seperti ini. Oshitari Yuushi... kau benar-benar berani..._

Atobe menarik napas, "Hiyoshi, lari lapangan 30 kali,"

Hiyoshi terpana, "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau mengobrol dalam latihan,"

"Oshitari-san yang mengajakku ngobrol duluan!!"

"Kau meladeninya. Jadi kau yang lari. 40 kali, sekarang juga,"

Hiyoshi menatap Atobe tak percaya. Tapi ia hanya menarik napas, menghembuskannya keras-keras sebelum mulai berlari.

"Hari ini berangin, ya, Atobe," Oshitari berkata santai, "Hati-hati ya..."

Atobe menelan ludah. Lagi. Punya seorang jenius dalam klub tennis tidak selalu baik...

XxXxXx

Latihan siang berakhir.

Dengan sukses, untuk Atobe. Ia merasa agak lega, sebelum ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau masih banyak hari-hari semacam ini yang harus ia lalui sampai rambutnya benar-benar panjang.

Dan kenapa... Oshitari Yuushi masih tinggal di ruang klub??

"Oshitari, ruang klub akan ditutup," Atobe berkata, (mencoba) tenang.

"Oh, ya," Oshitari tersenyum, "Aku akan segera keluar, tentu saja. Tenang saja. Aku cuma mau... keramas sedikit. Siang ini agak terik, rambutku terasa agak tak nyaman. Kau punya shampoo yang bagus, Atobe?"

Atobe menghela napas. Keras.

"Oke," Atobe menatap Oshitari galak, "APA MAUMU, HAH??"

"Mauku?" Oshitari mengerjap lugu, "Maksudnya apa?"

"KAU TERUS MEMBICARAKAN RAMBUT DAN RAMBUT DAN RAMBUT SEPANJANG LATIHAN KARENA TAHU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGHUKUMMU, KARENA KAU... TAHU AKU PAKAI WIG!!" Atobe memaki-maki. Biasanya ia tak akan pernah mengucapkannya di depan umum, tapi ia tak peduli, tak yang ada di depannya cuma seorang Oshitari Yuushi yang tak berarti.

Dan saat itu juga, Oshitari meledak tertawa. Atobe merasakan panas merambat ke pipinya.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!!"

"Atobe..." Oshitari menarik napas, "Ya Tuhan, aku shock sekali melihat..." Oshitari meledak tertawa lagi, "Rambutmu... jatuh... di helikopter...!!"

"Ore-sama harus selalu tampil sempurna," Atobe berkata, seanggun mungkin di tengah rasa malunya yang amat sangat, "Hair extension adalah kecantikan palsu. Jadi ore-sama lebih suka menumbuhkan rambut ore-sama kembali. Dan selama proses penumbuhan, harus dilakukan sesuatu supaya orang-orang bisa tetap melihat ore-sama yang sempurna,"

Oshitari tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, apa maumu hah?" Atobe berkata, masih malu. Tapi malu bukan Atobe Keigo banget, jadi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap... seperti biasa, "Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang bisa ore-sama lakukan untuk membungkam mulutmu?"

Oshitari tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum lagi, aku muak melihatnya," Atobe berkata ketus.

"Maaf," Oshitari tersenyum.

"Cepat katakan apa biar masalah ini bisa cepat selesai," Atobe berkata, membuang muka karena Oshitari masih tersenyum.

"Atobe, cuma ada satu cara paling tepat untuk membungkam mulut seseorang,"

"Ha- WAAA!" Atobe merasakan suatu genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya, menariknya kuat ke arah Oshitari, dan dalam sekejap, suatu benda hangat terbenam ke bibirnya, lembut dan keras.

Mata Atobe melebar. Ia mau berteriak, tapi bibirnya masih dikunci oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang semakin terasa panas, menjelajahi bibir dan mulutnya dengan cepat namun lembut. Dan kemudian, ia menemukan lututnya lemas. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya, total pada lengan kuat yang merengkuh kepala dan pinggangnya dengan erat.

Atobe merasakan matanya memejam. Bibir mereka semakin nekat, semakin berani untuk bermain dengan satu sama lain. Dan Atobe merasakan ada yang mengelus lembut rambutnya...

_Pluk_. Sesuatu jatuh ke lantai.

Dan ketika mendengarnya, Atobe mendorong Oshitari, keras. Si tensai terhempas ke loker dengan bunyi yang menyeramkan, seperti sesuatu ada yang remuk. Entah loker... Atau tulang?

"BRENGSEK!!" Atobe berteriak.

Oshitari mengerjap, kaget, "A-Atobe?"

"KAU CUMA MAU MENGEJEKKU YA??" Atobe berteriak, dadanya tercekat. Ia menunjuk onggokan ungu di atas lantai. Dadanya berdebar dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat, tapi juga perih oleh sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Oshitari menatap benda ungu itu, kemudian Atobe.

"Atobe, bukan begitu," Oshitaro berdiri. Ia merasakan punggungnya nyeri. Tertatih-tatih mendekati Atobe, Oshitari tersenyum melihat wajah kapten Hyoutei itu tanpa wig, "Kau manis apa adanya begini, kau tahu..."

Wajah Atobe memanas, "Aku tak butuh pujianmu. Aku akan pulang!"

"Tunggu..." Oshitari berbisik di telinga Atobe. Aksen Kansai-nya dan suara beratnya menyatu, rendah dan menggelitik telinga Atobe. Sekali lagi Atobe merasa lemah, mukanya pasti sangat merah.

"Sudah kubilang, cuma ada satu cara untuk membungkam mulut seseorang," Oshitari berkata, perlahan, "Dan jelas, yang kita lakukan tadi belum cukup. Kau memang sudah 'membungkam' mulutku dengan amat baik, tapi itu belum cukup untukku,"

Dan Atobe tahu, sekarang sekujur tubuhnya memerah. _Sial. Dasar Oshitari brengsek. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat ore-sama memerah seperti ini. Sialan, Oshitari brengsek, dengan suaranya rendahnya yang begitu menggoda itu... Sial sial sial..._

"Kau masih perlu banyaaak sekali latihan, Atobe," Oshitari tertawa kecil, "Dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengajarimu cara 'membungkam mulut' yang sempurna. Dalam hal ini, aku jelas lebih pandai darimu,"

Atobe menarik napas. _Jadi Oshitari memang akan mengancamnya seumur hidup._

"Ore-sama bukannya tak suka belajar," Atobe berkata akhirnya, "Tapi kuperingatkan saja ya, aku begitu cepat belajar. Dalam sekejap mata, ore-sama akan jadi lebih pandai darimu,"

Oshitari tersenyum sebelum kembali mendekapkan bibirnya dengan bibir Atobe.

XxXxXx

Pagi ini begitu terik, sedikit berangin sejuk. Cuaca yang sempurna.

"Regular ke Court A sampai E. Yang lain ke court sisanya," Atobe berkata keras. Matanya bertemu dengan Oshitari. Oshitari mengedip padanya, sambil tersenyum. Atobe mengalihkan pandangannya, berdehem untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Atobe menjentikkan jarinya, "Show time!"

Anggota klub mulai menyebar. Atobe melihat Jirou yang tertidur pulas di bench tempat ia biasa duduk, kemudian menghela napas, "Kabaji,"

"Usu,"

"Pindahkan Jirou,"

"Usu,"

Kabaji mengangkat Jirou dengan sekali tarik. Dan bukan salah Jirou kalau tepat saat Kabaji lewat di belakang Atobe, Jirou mengayunkan tangannya.

Dan tangannya tepat menghempaskan wig Atobe.

Dan seluruh anggota klub tennis, bisa melihat bagaimana benda ungu itu, yang selama ini selalu mereka pertanyakan kehadirannya, jatuh santai ke lantai court. Seluruh klub hening, sampai-sampai mereka bisa mendengar bagaimana wig itu jatuh dengan bunyi 'pluk' pelan.

200 anggota klub tennis, semua terdiam selama 15 detik.

Ada yang menelan ludah. Ada yang melongo. Tapi tak ada yang berani tertawa.

Atobe terdiam. Terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata. Tapi karena ia Atobe Keigo, yang ia lakukan cukup...

_CTIK_. Atobe menjentikkan jari. Dan berteriak, "LATIHAN MULAI!"

Dan tak ada yang berani membangkang.

XxXxXx

"Jadi." Atobe menghela napas, "Untuk apa ya ore-sama 'membungkam mulutmu'? Semuanya tahu juga akhirnya,"

Oshitari tertawa, "Tapi membungkam mulut kegiatan yang mengasyikkan, kan?"

"Ya," Atobe berkata, sedikit malu, "Tapi hanya mulutmu. Dan kalau kau berani membungkam mulut orang lain selain aku... Kau harus siap mati, Oshitari Yuushi. Dengar itu? Bersiaplah untuk mati,"

Oshitari tertawa.


End file.
